Happiness
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Just as there are two sides to every story there are two sides to out emotions. Happiness and sadness. We want the truth just like we want happiness even though it could bring undesired results. Rating for lanuage. AlanxEricXRonald
1. Chapter 1

**Happiness**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

One night, that's all it took to shake his faith in the one he had trusted. One night and new truths came to light, new sides to people he thought he knew. God how could he be so stupid? He felt like an idiot here, especially with others around. Getting up he made his way of the room and out of the establishment they had gathered in. He couldn't take it anymore; he refused to be humiliated in this way. Walking down the road he tried to dry his eyes as he felt his heart breaking. How could he?

Getting to their shared house Alan unlocked the front door and went into their bedroom. Pulling out some of his clothes, he threw them in his suitcase before grabbing his toothbrush and sleepwear. Having everything he would need for tomorrow he grabbed the case and left the house. He could grab the other things at another time if need be. Out of the house he walked up the street trying to figure out where he could go.  
"Alan? Hey Alan!"  
Seeing someone running towards him he stopped and prepared himself for whatever was coming though he really wasn't up for it.  
"Ronald?" Hiding his bag behind his back the best he could he tried to make sure he looked pulled together. "Surprised to see you, usually aren't you out much later then this?"  
"I'm a little drunk, well more than a little."  
"Can I help you get home? You seem unstable."  
"Sure, actually please? I see two of you and I already fell like four times."  
"No problem, and can I stay at your place tonight. I don't have my key"  
"Sure! Sleepover! This is gonna be sweet!"  
As they walked together, Alan, trying to hold up Ronald, both laughing like idiots neither knew they passed someone on the other side of the street. Neither knew that person saw them both fall and in attempt to get up they ended up on top of each other laughing. Nether knew that the other person saw as their lips touch. But, what that person didn't see was Alan pushing Ronald away, from storming away from the scene he had witnessed.  
"What do you think you're doing Ronald? You know I'm with Eric." Though after tonight he wasn't sure.  
"You're right, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I want you to know something though Alan, Eric is really lucky to have you."  
"Let's get you home." Helping Ronald up he got him stable enough to walk the remaining block and a half.

Getting Ronald inside Alan watched as he stumbled into his bedroom. Well at least he was safe. Going further inside the house he went into the guest bedroom and opened his suitcase so he could relax for the night. Sleep was still so far off but at least he would be comfortable. Once changed he went into the kitchen, he had been over here so often he knew where everything was, plus, Ronald was too drunk to care.  
"Hey Alan…what's with the suitcase?" Hearing Ronald walk in he looked up from his glass of water he was holding. Watching Ronald, who was making himself some strange concoction, "to help sober up," he said. He sat across from him at the table, Alan watched as he waited for his answer.  
"I decided not to stay at my place tonight. Sorry for lying to you."  
"Nah it's no big deal. Where were you headed before we stumbled into each other?"  
"I hadn't gotten that far."  
"You and Eric get into a fight or something? I noticed at the party you weren't near him."  
"Sort of, I guess you could say we are fighting. I had gotten up to get us something and when I got back some woman was flirting with him. It's happened before and he usually ignores it so they leave so I sat on the other couch and waited, until he started flirting back. I couldn't watch it anymore so I left and decided to stay somewhere else for the night and, well, you know the rest."  
"That sucks."  
Alan took Ronald's lack of support as a part of the alcohol. Though, something a little better would have been great. They sat together a while longer not really saying much before they called it a night.

After a restless night of barely sleeping Alan decided to go back and talk to Eric. He wanted answers to his questions and maybe savage whatever relationship they had left. Thanking Ronald he grabbed his bag and headed home determined to get what he deserved. Coming into the house he noticed it sounded quiet, Eric may be asleep still. Usually when he was drinking he slept in later to deal with a hangover. Opening the bedroom door he noticed it was empty and there were bags in front of the dresser.  
"Welcome home." Turning around he saw Eric standing behind him.  
"Eric. What's going?"  
"What happened to you last night? After you left?"  
"I stayed with Ronald. He was drunk and could barely walk without falling. Now what is going on, what's with the things in front of the dresser, are you going somewhere?"  
"No, you are. I want you out of the house. You can get the other things of your once you find a new place."  
"What?! Eric, are you…are you throwing me out? Why?"  
"Because I can't stand your backstabbing face anymore and I want you out."  
"_My _backstabbing face?! You're the one that was flirting with someone all last night. If anything I should be throwing you out!"  
"Don't lie and act all innocent to me, I may have been drinking but I know what I saw. Now get out or I will physically throw you out!"  
"Eric don't do this. You know me; I would never do anything to hurt you. I lov,"  
"Get out of this house! I thought I knew you but you're not as innocent as you look!" With that Eric walked away and opened the front door. "It's time you left."  
"Fine, you stupid hypocritical bastard I hope she is worth it!" Leaving he heard the door slam behind him. Too mad to cry and having no idea where to go he went to Ronald's. It was a good thing they were close friends.

"He what?!"  
Ronald stood in his doorway, mouth hanging wide open as he heard what Alan said when he came back. He had busted him about forgetting something; he never thought Alan would tell him this. Letting him in his house he helped him sit on the couch seeing he was too much of a wreck to walk properly.  
"Why would Eric throw you out?"  
"I don't know, he told me I was a backstabber but I would never, I have never," Crying into his hands Ronald sat beside him and rubbed his back. What was Eric thinking? Alan was the last person to ever cheat on anyone, everyone knew that too.  
"I know you are upset now but give it time, he'll come around. I'm sure he still loves you. And you're more than welcome to stay here however long."  
"Thanks Ronald, I really appreciate it. He seemed so mad; I don't know if he'll ever come around. I mean he wouldn't even let me talk to him, you know figure out what he was talking about. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this and maybe even a miss communication."  
"We'll figure it out, don't worry."  
"Thanks Ronald."

Eric opened the door not totally surprised to see Ronald there. He figured Alan would go running to him. Though, he was one of the last people he wanted to see as well.  
"I came for some of Alan's stuff."  
"I figured, bedroom."  
Pushing past Eric he went into the bedroom and saw which bags held essentials. He had no problem with Alan staying with him but the guest bedroom wasn't all that big.  
"His clothes are in the large one; his bathroom stuff is in the shoulder bag. His shoes are with his clothes."  
"Got it." Grabbing those he turned and faced Eric. "You're making a huge mistake I hope to realize this. You're losing the best thing that has happened to you and I hope that when you get the shit out of your eyes to see the truth Alan doesn't take you back. I hope he finds someone that treats him as well as he deserves."  
"Who, you? Yea, someone I doubt it."  
"Me? Are you fucking nuts? You know what, I don't feel like dealing with you and your out of nowhere jealously." With that he left the room and the house.

Alan was in the guest bedroom unpacking some of his clothes trying to go five minutes without crying. Hearing a knock at the door he saw Ronald in the doorway.  
"You don't have to knock it's your house."  
"It's _your _bedroom. Need a hand?"  
"Nah I'm alright. Thanks again for doing this for me."  
"No problem. I figured you really didn't feel like going back there and dealing with that asshole."  
Stopping folding his shirt he stared at Ronald with what felt like a smile on his face.  
"What?"  
"You cursed. I didn't think you did, I've never heard anything like that out of your mouth before."  
"You should have heard me earlier then. I went off on him."  
"He seems to bring the worst out of us I guess."  
"Seems that way."  
"So…umm…can I ask what you said to him?"  
Alan sat with a blush on his cheeks as he heard Ronald tell him what he told Eric. No one ever said something like that about him before.  
"You know, I wasn't lying either, I hope you don't take him back. After this, after all he has done you deserve better."  
"Thanks, though I'm not up to thinking about that right now."  
"Understandable."

0o0o0o0o0

So I have no internet on my main computer right now so I have done a lot of misc. writing. While waiting to use my brothers so I can update I started this story. Plus, I needed the idea to leave my head. This was supposed to be a one-shot…it's not. Not sure how long it will be but I already have the next two chapters done and will probably have the forth started later tonight. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Chapter two will be up tomorrow and three will be up Saturday evening.  
~Femalefighter~


	2. Chapter 2

**Happiness**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Alan blocked out as best he could that fact that he worked in the same department as Eric. He tried not to let him see that he was still heartbroken. Ronald was right, Eric was being an asshole. Still, knowing that they had been together for so many years and had gone through so much this separation was unbearable. A huge part of him hoped that they did get back together though because he still loved him.  
"Hey Alan, so I talked to William, got us as collection partners."  
"But, I thought Grell was with you, and William himself."  
"Well yea but I get to ask _because _we usually are. I said some bogus story and got us partnered up. I figured you didn't want Will to know what happened between you too. So how about it, wanna hit the town?"  
"Sure, that sounds great." He could tell they both hoped Eric was within earshot. Ronald hadn't told him what Eric said when Ronald went off on him but he got the feeling he wanted to really mess with him. Heading towards the weapons room both started laughing as they walked past him. Eric watched them out of the corner of his eye, Alan sure moved on quick. This only further proved his suspicions and made him glad that he did what he did. How could he share a bed with someone that wanted to be with someone else?

Doing collections with Ronald was different, fun and interesting, but different. After they finished they headed back to write-up the paperwork and then grab a bite to eat. Alan was up to cooking for them but since they had to wait while a key was made for him for Ronald's place they figured might as well. Sitting in a booth waiting for their food Alan noticed the face Ronald made. Turning his head slightly he saw behind him. Eric had walked in and sat away from them. Seeing him start to chat it up with a waitress Alan looked away.  
"And _I'm _the backstabber. _That _is the same woman from last night."  
"No way! I know her…god how do I know her though?"  
"I can't believe it, that sure was fast. Thank god we don't age because then I would have wasted what, a hundred and fifty years with him?"  
"You two were together that long? Damn I can't keep a girl for more than a week."  
"No, you choose not to keep a girl longer than a week."  
"Busted. Oh! I remember now. She is super easy; I slept with a lot a few years ago." Hitting his head on the table Alan just moaned, that didn't help him any. Laughing both stopped as their food arrived.  
"You alright though?"  
"Yea I think so. I thought maybe if we had space we would get back together. I guess he had other plans."  
"Wanna head out?"  
"No it's okay. Let's stay and eat here."  
Ronald said nothing else as they ate but once they got up he noticed Eric spotted them together and shot him the finger as they walked out the door without letting Alan see.

Alan sat in the living room reading the newspaper when Ronald crashed beside him, Eric did the same thing.  
"Got a minute Alan?"  
Closing the paper he put it down and turned towards Ronald. He seemed strange, worried almost. This was new, Ronald was never worried.  
"I need to apologize, for the other night when I was drunk. Alcohol or not I should not have kissed you and I'm sorry it took me two days to remember."  
"Thank you but you didn't have to apologize and it's kind of funny, I snapped at you and looked what happened." Alan started laughed at the turn of events while Ronald sat there and let things run through his head. Had Eric learned that he, not thinking, kissed Alan? But then why get pissed at Alan? Besides it had been late at night and no one was around them so how would Eric know? And, they hadn't made out it had been a quick kiss; Alan had pulled away as soon as it happened. Maybe Eric really was an ass and instead of telling Alan he wanted some space he does this to him, cheats on him and says nothing but lies.  
"Well still I'm sorry, it was out of line."  
"Thanks."

Work was terrible now that he was no longer with Eric. It may not have been so bad if they were talking or ended mutually but this was nightmare. He couldn't stand not being able to talk to him at all. What was even worse was now they were partnered together and the look on Eric's face showed he wasn't happy with it either. Maybe this way though they could finally talk and he could find out what he did in the first place.

The entire time they were together neither said two words to the other. Well that got him now where.  
"Eric, wait up. Please, let us talk."  
"What do you Alan?"  
"What is your problem with me? I seriously have no idea what I did to tick you off. I help _our _friend one day and the next day I'm thrown out and we hate each other. I want what we had before, I want you back!"  
"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you started cheating, before you kissed him!"  
"Kissed who? Eric I have never."  
"Just stop. I really don't want to hear your lies anymore."  
"I'm not lying! And really how could you talk, I had to sit there and watch you flirt with that waitress. You don't think I see that or the girls from the office. I mean I thought I meant something to you. If you wanted space you could have told me, you didn't have to go to such extremes."  
"You do mean something to me and I never flirted with anyone that night. I waited for you to come back!"  
"I was right there! I got up and she was there so I sat over by the fireplace, I was right there! I saw everything! You know what, forget it! Just forget it, forget us, forget we ever had something. I can tell you're already doing that so never mind, sorry I tried." As he stormed off making sure he didn't cry in front of Eric he heard him yell behind him.  
"Oh _I _moved on fast, you're the one that is seeing someone else, you and Ronald, my god you ran to him. He doing it for you?!" Staying on the path away from Eric he ran as fast as he could to Ronald's. He needed to be alone and Ronald was helping William today. He had no idea why Eric said what he said; the three of them had always been close so why wouldn't he go there when he had no other place to go? Eric really was an asshole. Why after so long did he now see it?

Ronald got back to his place unsure if Alan was back yet. He felt bad that Alan had to work with Eric today but William wouldn't listen to his request. He hoped it all went well for him and they had no problem getting their job done.  
"Alan, are you here?" The house looked empty so maybe not. Hearing a door open he saw Alan come out of his room. He looked terrible.  
"It didn't go well?"  
"Why do I love him Ronald, why?"  
"Hey, you know what you need, a guys night. Let's get drinks."  
"Sure, that sounds good."

Alan was pink in the face after knocking back drink after drink.  
"That stupid, _*Hic*,_ how could he, _*hic*,_ and to think he thought we," he pointed to Ronald, "_We_ were together! He had the nerve to ask if you were doing it for me! Can you believe that, he thinks we are something! God I hate him so much!" Hearing this though only further proved to Ronald that Eric had to have heard something. He wondered if someone hadn't started a rumor about the two of them and it get back to Eric. Though he never laid a hand on Alan knowing he was taken. Plus, he knew Alan was too good for Eric but that didn't mean he wanted him. He was content with just being friends with him. Still, something felt like it was missing but what though?  
"Oh god…"  
"Alan, you alright there?"  
"I feel like I'm going vomit."  
"…shit…bathroom is back there." Helping him to his feet Ronald was really glad both weren't plastered. Though, he had never seen Alan drink so much which, luckily for him, slowed him down when it came to ordering another drink. Standing outside the door to the men's room he could hear Alan losing it, that sucked. When he finally reemerged he looked disheveled.  
"Feeling better?"  
"Yea, though I am done drinking for the night that's for sure. I have never drunk this much at once before."  
"Glad I got to be a part of your history."  
"Oh shut up."

They decided to continue the night at home to make it easier on them. Attempting to walk they both got a case of the giggles as the alcohol settled in their systems.  
"Look, look Alan its Eric's house." Ronald pointed to the house and both saw it was dark.  
"God I hate him."Seeing a rock Alan picked it up to throw it at the side of the house. "You stupid son of a bitch!" As he threw it watched as it completely missed the siding and went through a window due to his drunken state.  
"Oh shit!"  
"Alan!" Both started laughing at the scene and their panic as a light went on.  
"Hide, hide!"  
"Where?"  
Ronald, who still held Alan's arm from laughing so hard, pulled him down near a bush. They both tried to muffle their laugher as they waited for the coast to become clear.  
"I can hear you from here smartass." Hearing Eric outside Alan lifted his head to see if he could see him better.  
"Stay here."  
"Alan, what are you doing? Come back here!" Ronald whispered as he tried to pull Alan back. That man was nuts when he was drunk, no wonder he didn't do it much. Staying where he was he watched the scene unfold.

"Alan?"Eric was beyond surprised to see Alan show up, this wasn't like him.  
"Surprised to see me huh?"  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Maybe" He elongated the word as he got closer to him.  
"What the hell has gotten into you?"  
"What do you care huh? I'm just a lying backstabber. You threw me out with your trash. You can burn in hell for all I care."  
"Alan, this isn't like you. Can I help you home, or can I convince you to stay here until you sober up a little. I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Don't touch me! Why would you care if I get hurt anyway?" Alan tried to get away from Eric as he grabbed his arm to try and help him inside. "Get away from me! You know, I wish you never saved my life! I wish the thorns had killed me back then, because then I wouldn't feel this pain!" Eric let him go stunned by what Alan said, Ronald froze too as he stood up. Neither had any idea Alan hurt this much. Enough to wish the Thorns of Death had killed him back then. "I hate you, you stupid son of a, I loved you. I gave you my heart and soul for so many years and you ripped it to pieces! And for what? I don't even know what I did! I ask myself every night, going over every day, every action leading up to you throwing me out and nothing comes to mind! Why do you do this to me? I should just forget and move on."  
He stopped as he felt nauseous again, just great he was doing so well too, looking so tough.  
"Alan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I should have," The proper words wouldn't come out; hearing Alan tell him he would rather be dead shook him to the core. "Just shut up Eric!" He went to say something else only he threw up much more than words. Ronald went wide eyed as it covered Eric's shirt and pants before running over to save him.

"Looks good on you Eric. Way to go Alan, great aim."  
"_You,_ I knew you had something to do with this!"  
"_I _didn't do anything. _You _pushed him to this point, you got what was coming." Focusing on Alan he made sure he was alright, well hanging in there at least.  
"Ronald, I need to get home."  
"I see that."  
"Wait! Alan stay here, for now. Once you feel better we can talk, please."  
"Stay away from him. You've already done enough. And I would worry about yourself if I were you. You smell terrible." Seeing Eric was ready to punch him he started moving with Alan, to get to their house leaving Eric standing outside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter three gets posted tomorrow evening after 8pm when I'm home from work and can get on my brothers computer. Hope you are all enjoying this so far. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	3. Chapter 3

**Happiness**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Alan sat in the kitchen staring at his coffee cup trying to manage his headache, he was so hung over. Work was going to suck.  
"Morning Alan."  
"Never again, I am never drinking again."  
"I will say one thing, you became a free spirit and I need to know your secret. How do you throw up so violently and never get anything on you?"  
"Uh, don't remind me."  
"I'm telling you, it's a skill."  
"Please shut up."  
"How much do you remember?"  
"Everything, sadly. I know I broke Eric's window and started yelling at him and then I threw up on him, and then I was crying terribly while I was walking here to the point where I had to throw up two more times."  
"Wow, that's rare. I don't know anyone that could remember so much after being so trashed."  
"Another skill?"  
"You could call it that."

Somehow he was managing working, his head wanted to explode but he was slowly nursing it to feel better. Ronald had made him a drink to help which he was slowly getting, it smelt terrible. Finishing it he was working on some long overdue paperwork before he ran to the restroom to throw up. It seemed Ronald's drink didn't sit right with him, though his head did feel a lot better now. Coming out of the stall he saw Eric there, fantastic.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Fine, just had something that didn't agree with me."  
"Ronald's miracle drink?"  
"No." Okay maybe but he really wasn't up to talking with Eric. Washing out his mouth he noticed Eric was still hanging around. "Look, about last night, send me the bill for your window…and your clothes and I'll replace them."  
"Don't worry about it. I don't care about that."  
"Then what do you want?" Looking at him with the mirror Alan could see his own face. He looked aggravated, good he didn't want Eric to see how hard it was to talk to him and not want to cry. To see how much his heart still hurt.  
"I am worried about you Alan."  
"Yea, well don't be."  
"What's happening to you? Last night, that wasn't you."  
"I'm still me, I'm just moving on. You wanted us to end so you got it. Now if you'll excuse me." Moving away from the sinks he pushed past Eric to head to the door. Feeling Eric grab his arm he stopped and kept his back to him.  
"Let me go."  
"We should talk, please Alan. You were right I was an ass, I acted harshly out of pain but I wasn't fair to you."  
"You hurt me Eric, you hurt me and I don't know if I can forgive you. I love you, and now I want to try and forget that love. I need to if I ever plan to move on, if I ever want to be near you. If I don't then I'll never be able to handle seeing your face." Eric saw Alan face him with tears brimming in his eyes. "Now please, let me go." Dropping Alan's arm he saw him walk out of the bathroom. Letting go just now, it felt like, as if he was really letting go of Alan. Of all they had once shared, it was now gone forever. How could he let go of the best thing that ever happened to him, to the best hundred-fifty years of his life? Why didn't he put up a better fight? Refusing to give him up that easily he ran out only to see he was gone.  
"Alan…I love you."

Sitting in the library Alan cried in his arms as he sat at one of the tables in one of the rarely used sections. He told Eric what he had to but his heart broke even further from it. He could feel it through his entire being, they were really over. What they once had was gone and could never be brought back. Thank god the weekend was coming; he needed time away from here. Not hungry for lunch he stayed in the library for the hour lost in his tears.

Eric and Ronald searched the cafeteria for Alan, both for two separate reasons of course and not together but they still stood and looked for him.  
"Ronald, hey, have you seen Alan?" Hearing Eric he turned to see he had come up next to him.  
"Why do you care?"  
"Because he had thrown up in the men's bathroom not all that long ago. I wanted to make sure he was okay."  
"He is hung over."  
"I know he is. I, we spoke after and, I really messed up."  
"Well he obviously isn't here."  
"Will you help me find him? I am worried about him and if you don't want to for me then please, for him."  
"Sure. Alan _is_ one of my best friends, I like helping him out, making sure he is okay."  
"Thank you." Eric realized something right then, if Alan wanted to move on he was glad it was with Ronald. He would be treated right and deserved someone that was better than he ever was.

Seeing a shadow over his desk he looked up to see Ronald standing over him. He looked relieved and worried. Had he missed something?"  
"Okay, you weren't here before. Where were you?"  
"Oh, the library. I needed to look up something. Why?"  
"Didn't see you at lunch and I knew you were hung over."  
"I skipped so I could catch up on my work. I'm feeling better your drink works, though I don't think it agreed with me."  
"Yea, you're going to throw up. It's how it works. I thought I warned you about that."  
"Nope."  
"Sorry."  
"It's fine."  
"So, you ran into Eric."  
"Yea."  
"You okay?"  
"I think I just need time."  
"I get that. See you at home?"  
"Eventually." He smiled as he pointed to all the work he still had to do.  
Eric was relieved to see Alan okay. He still wanted to talk to him but knew now wasn't the time and this wasn't the place.

Saturday afternoon Alan sat in the living room reading a book with tears streaming down his face. He knew what he was getting into when he started but he really needed it. He cried a lot these last couple of weeks but he knew it would only help him. Ronald saw he was crying and brought him over a box of tissues.  
"Thanks."  
Nodding he got ready to leave him alone for right now when he heard Alan stop him.  
"Have a minute Ronald?" Turning back to him he nodded again before sitting next to him.  
"Sorry I'm such a mess. I don't want to make you uncomfortable in your own home."  
"Don't apologize, you're not. I just want to give you the space you need."  
"You're such a great friend Ronald. I would feel so last if you hadn't helped me so much. How can I ever repay you?"  
"No need to repay me, you would have done the same for me."  
"Still, thank you. And I'm sorry for involving you in this. Eric is your friend and I feel like I made you choose sides."  
"No you didn't, I chose my own side. He messed up not you."  
"Thanks for telling me that, I feel a little better knowing that."  
Seeing tears falling Ronald grabbed a tissue and wiped them away. It was so hard to watch his best friend cry. Going to wipe the other side he noticed Alan moved forward and before he had a chance to react he felt Alan's lips on his own.

Alan wasn't sure what came over him but seeing Ronald there with him, watching him being gentle enough to wipe away his tears he leaned over to kiss him. His lips felt much different than Eric's, not as big or as rough. Not that Eric had been rough but Ronald's were smooth. He felt Ronald kiss him back before they moved closer together. As they stopped for a breath Ronald put his head up to stop Alan.  
"Alan I,"  
"Oh god I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me, that was way out of line."  
"Alan its okay. You're out of it right now I get it. Trust me. Things aren't about to get awkward between us. But, I do want you to know that we both know you don't want me. You still love Eric and if you can move on then we can see if there is something more between us but not until then okay?"  
"Of course."  
"And if you ever need a shoulder then I'm here for you." With that Alan burst out crying and cried on Ronald. Wrapping his arms around Alan he pulled him closer. He could feel Alan's broken heart, how could Eric do this to him? How could he not see the pain he caused him?

Once Alan had settled back down he moved away and thanked Ronald again for everything. To make it up to him he was going to cook dinner, make something really good for him since he deserved nothing else. Before that though they sat and talked, Alan brought up what happened in the bathroom at work yesterday. So Alan really told him to let him go, they had been a part for a couple of months and Alan had decided to stop. It had to be hard for him to say that even though they hadn't spoken really since Eric threw him out. He hoped they could maybe one day become friends again but for that to happen they had to let go of what they once shared. No wonder Alan was a mess last night and today, anyone would be after that. Especially, when you had been with someone for so many years.

Ronald watched Alan work his magic on dinner. It already smelled fantastic and he had just started. This was a _huge_ plus side to having him live here. Hearing the doorbell go off both looked at each other, neither were expecting anyone. Getting up to get it Ronald let Alan stay where he was, he couldn't take over for him that was for sure. Opening the front door he saw Eric standing there.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I was hoping I could talk to Alan."  
"He doesn't want to see you.'  
"Look, I know I screwed up Ronald. Please, let me talk to him."  
"I refuse to watch him cry over you anymore. He asked you to let him go, you should at least respect that decision."  
"I can't, not until I talk to him."

Alan covered the frying pan and lowered the heat on the stove before noticing Ronald hadn't come back yet. Stepping out of the kitchen and into the hallway he heard Ronald talking to someone in the living room.  
"Eric?" Staying quiet he moved closer to the wall to hopefully not been seen.  
"I refuse to watch him cry over you anymore. He asked you to let him go, you should at least respect that decision."  
"I can't, not until I talk to him."  
Covering his heart with his hands he felt it beating faster at those words. But would it better for him if they didn't talk?  
"I want you to leave. You're not welcome here. Got that."  
"Wait!" Alan stepped into the doorway to the living room not even completely sure what he was doing. "It's fine Ronald, I'll talk to him."  
"Alan? Are you sure about this? You don't have to if you don't want to." Ronald was surprised to see Alan behind them. Eric felt his heart flutter as Alan intervened; he wanted them to talk too!  
"Yes I am, it's fine Ronald. I thank you for looking out for me but I need to do this. I need answers so I can get the closure I've been looking for." Noticing he was in long, baggy sweatpants and a muscle tee he decided now wasn't the time though, He also didn't want to show Eric how badly he had been crying just before. "But, not now. Tomorrow at noon, Northfield part by the fountain."  
"Tomorrow, noon, at Northfield. I'll be there. See you tomorrow then, Alan."  
"Tomorrow then."  
With that Eric turned to leave and Ronald closed the door behind him.  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"I am, but you are coming with me. You know, so you can deck him if he says something stupid."  
"Done!"

0o0o0o0o

I promised you chapter 3 :) Please review and chapter four will be up sometime Sunday. I figure it will be after 6 pm but I don't know when I work so I can't guarantee.  
~Femalefighter~


	4. Chapter 4

**Happiness**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Alan stood in his room getting ready to head out, he wasn't wearing anything fancy but he wanted to look put together. He wanted to show Eric that he didn't need him, that who he was wasn't because they had been together. Okay with everything he put his old house key in his pocket and went to see if Ronald was ready. They didn't say much as they walked to the park though Ronald told him he wasn't going to hover but would be close in case anything happened. He knew they needed to talk alone. Arriving at the park they saw Eric already there. Wishing Alan luck Ronald walked to one of the trees to relax. Going up to Eric he took a deep breath, this was it.  
"Hello Eric."  
"Alan, thank you for agreeing to let me talk to you. I see Ronald tagged along."  
"I asked him too, but he is going to stay over there. And just know I didn't agree to this for you, I'm doing this for me."  
"Of course."

Both sat on the fountains edge not saying anything at first. Where to start?  
"Why did you throw me out? Honestly?"  
"Because I was hurt and not thinking clearly. I see now that I wasn't fair to you. I wouldn't even let you talk about it."  
"It wasn't because you were tired of me and moved on?"  
"No, never!"  
"I see. Then why were you flirting with that woman?"  
" I was waiting for you to come back, she sat down and we started talking. I never flirted with her."  
"You never saw me sitting, at most, ten feet from you? Somehow I doubt it. And yes you were, everyone around you could see it. She was flirting with you and you started flirting back. I may not be good at it but I know what it is."  
"I am sorry." Thinking back on it he realized the whole reason he didn't see Alan behind him was because he had turned his back to him when he started to really talk to the other woman. "I had been drinking but that is no excuse for my behavior. Now I have a question for you. Does he make you happy?"  
"Does who make me happy? Eric I swear I have no idea who you are talking about. As I've tried to tell you before I have never cheated on you, I would never cheat on you."  
"I'm talking about Ronald. I see how you are with him and we've both known him forever, I saw you two together. I know you lied about helping him home. You two were practically ready to get on it in the street."  
"No we weren't. We have never toget."  
"I saw him kiss you, Alan!,  
"He has never…oh god! Eric it isn't what you think at all."  
"I know what I saw!"  
"No you don't!"  
Both stood up causing Ronald to get ready to be on his feet. Others in the park had stopped to see the two yelling at each other.  
"Ronald was trashed that night! He could hardly walk even with my help. We stumbled and fell over a broken sidewalk. Ronald wasn't thinking, yes, you're right he kissed me that night, but! I pushed him away as soon as it happened! I was with you and I couldn't do that to you, idiot!" Alan couldn't believe this, all that happened, all the pain he had gone though, all because of ones misjudgment.  
"I doubt it's as simple as that. I could hear your laughter, you both were flirting with each other!"  
"We were having a good time; it was funny watching Ronald trying to walk. We are good friends, you know this! I can't believe that you still don't know me!"  
"Of course I know you, we've been together from the very beginning."  
"If you did then you would know I would never do anything to hurt you. I would never flirt, kiss, or sleep with one of my best friends when I am still with someone! We dated for a hundred-fifty years and you never trusted me!"  
"Alan…"  
"No! I'm so glad we had this talk because I finally get to see who are. I get to see how you placed no faith in me! Thank you for bringing this truth to light for me!"  
"Alan I…"  
"You are such a hypocrite. I can't talk to a mutual friend but you can do whatever you like. Why do I love you?!"  
Alan went wide eyed as Eric's hands grabbed the side of his face and kissed him. Pulling away he slapped him across the face before walking away from him. Eric stood there for a moment at a loss; the sting from Alan's hand wasn't nearly as strong as feeling the hatred it held for him. Ronald ran up to Eric to apologize to him for what happened that night.

Alan opened the front door to Eric's place with his key and went into their, once shared, bedroom. Opening the closet he dug in the back for an old box he had. Opening it he saw it was basically empty except for an album or two. Going through the house he took everything that was his and packing it in the box. Using that and an old bag he had once gotten for work he made sure he had everything before leaving his key on the kitchen table and locking the door behind him. He was closing this chapter of his life forever. Now knowing the truth he knew he could move on in time. He would no longer hold on to the questions he always asked himself.

Dropping his things off at Ronald's he noticed he wasn't back yet, no matter, he still had things to do. Heading back out he looked for a place of his own, nothing against Ronald, but, he needed to start fresh and he didn't want to live with him forever. Ronald had been nice enough to take him in but since he wasn't getting back together with Eric he needed to move on. Plus his house really wasn't big enough if two people planed to live there permanently. Heading to the housing office he inquired about single bedroom homes. He thought about a two bedroom but they could be harder to find around here. Ronald had turned a room into a guest bedroom as did most others.  
"Any I can look into today or tomorrow?"  
"We have two listening that are open now, I could get a few more open for tomorrow Mr. Humphries."  
"That would be perfect, thank you."  
"Oh, hold on, is your current house on the market?"  
"What current house?"  
"Four sixty-three Avenue C?"  
That was his old address. That was right, he bought that house with Eric once they had been dating for a few years.  
"No, but it's still occupied. The other owner is still living there."  
"Well, you can look into these places but you cannot make a purchase until your name is released from the deed. "  
"Oh, okay, that's not a problem." He forgot about the rule that everyone was only allowed to own one properly. He didn't want to talk to Eric so soon but he would have no choice if he planned to move out of Ronald's.

Checking out the two places he could for today he grabbed a smoothie for the walk back home. Thinking about it he should have grabbed one for Ronald. He would have to treat him to dinner to make it up to him. Actually he may not even back yet depending on what he did after. Opening the front door he heard he heard music playing, looked like he was home. Going into the living room he saw he was sitting there focusing more on something.  
"Hey Ronald, everything okay?"  
"Alan! Hey your back!"  
"Yea, I had to get some stuff done. I'm sorry about leaving you at the park."  
"Don't worry about it. So, um, I take it things didn't go as you planned?"  
"No not really, though I wasn't really planning anything. I just wanted the truth, which I got. It hurts but I got it." Sitting on the couch together they talked about what happened during the fight and after Alan left.  
"Do you really hate him Alan?"  
"I don't hate him, I am heartbroken. Those are two different things. Today I learned how he didn't trust me, that deep down he believed I would cheat on him and he was just waiting for it to happen. That, knowing that hurts far worse than if we had just broken up."  
"I am really sorry Alan, about everything. If I hadn't kissed you than none of this would have happened. You and Eric would still be together."  
"Don't be stupid none of this is your fault, Eric jumped to conclusions, Eric didn't trust me. This would have happened eventually. I see that now, we may have been together for years but if there is no trust than it won't last." They talked about a few more things before Alan brought up him moving out. He stated multiple times that it had nothing to do with him he just needed to start fresh. He needed to talk to Eric though, he had to remove his name from the deed and that could be the problem. Technically he should just give it up so the alterations could be made but there was no guarantees he would.

Eric must have been off on Monday because Alan didn't see him. He would have to stop by the house than to talk to him. He really didn't want to but maybe it was better this way. Punching out he hung his scythe up in the weapons room and headed out. He found a house yesterday he really liked but couldn't do anything yet. The process would take a couple of days total but it wasn't that bad. Hoping he was home he walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell before waiting for an answer. Seeing the door open he could tell Eric was surprised to see him.  
"Alan? Is something wrong?"  
"I need to talk to you about something."  
Letting him in they went into the kitchen to talk.  
"I noticed you took your things out of here."  
"I did and that actually leads me into what I need to talk to you about." He noticed the key he left yesterday was still where he put it on the table. "I need the deed to this place so I can have my name taken off it."  
"What?!"  
"You heard me; I am getting my own place. I never planned on living with Ronald permanently but before I can move I need to remove my name from here."  
"Alan. Please, can't we fix us?"  
"What's to fix? Our relationship wasn't built properly and can't just be repaired, our foundation was broken and that takes a lot more than words to fix. We weren't built on trust the way I thought it was."

Getting up Eric went into the back room and came back a few minutes later with a folder.  
"Alan, I'm sure we can fix this. I can change, I never should have doubted you, I know you never gave me a reason to, ever. I am sorry for all I did to you. Let's start over. Please, move back in with me. Come back home." He reached for and took Alan's hand placing something into it. Looking down he saw it was his old key; his first initial was engraved into it, a present Eric had made for him after they reached a month anniversary of living in their first place together. It had been one of his most prized possessions at one point in time. Glancing at the table he noticed the one he saw before was now missing. Grabbing Eric's hand with both his he gave the key back.  
"No."  
Defeated Eric pulled away.  
"This is the best for both of us Eric, maybe one day we can be close friends again. But, we both feel it, what we once had is gone and it can never be brought back. You'll never fully trust me as much as I'll never trust you. I'll always love you and you'll always be my partner but the time has come for us to move on."  
"Alan. I'll always love you too." Taking the folder he handed it to Alan. "The deed is in there. Let me know if I can do anything else to help you."  
"Thank you." Checking to make sure it was truly there he stood up, "Good-bye Eric, see you at work." Kissing his cheek he let himself out.

0o0o0o0o0

Okay so I work till eight on Monday so chapter 5 will go up on Monday after eight. See you then. Please review.  
~femalefighter~


	5. Chapter 5

**Happiness**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Alan wasn't sure why but he hadn't gone and had the deed altered yet. For some reason he kept putting it off. Work had swamped him, he had to clean, something was always coming up and he just didn't have a chance. Sitting in the kitchen working on some paperwork he saw the folder sitting there, reminding him he had to do that still. Why was he hesitating? Did he still hope he could patch things up with Eric before the separation was finalized? No, he had just been busy that's all.

Getting up he left the house to go for a walk. Ronald was staying at Eric's for a couple of days. Apparently Eric had an extended mission so Ronald was staying there to keep an eye on the place and eat the food so it wouldn't spoil. It seemed strange that Eric had an extended mission, he rarely took them on before. If he remembered correctly he had just gotten back from one last week too. Actually he had a few extended missions lately. Could he be trying to avoid him? No, that didn't seem like him. Things had been a little crazy and William was trying to manage. Though, he personally hadn't done anything but the standard collections in the last few months. At least Ronald and Eric were talking again. He hoped he could become closer to Eric again but he also hoped the three could be close like they used to be. To do so though those two had to talk.

Stepping out of the weapons room Alan saw Eric talking to a woman from Affairs, well more like flirting with. With a deep breath he walked over to them.  
"I hate to interrupt but, Eric, are you ready to go?"  
Seeing Alan next to them, knowing he saw him flirting with her he felt terrible. As much as he tried to move on he couldn't, he kept holding on for Alan. He hoped he would change his mind and they could get back together. Taking his weapon from him they didn't say two words to each other as they headed to London. Damn it, at this rate they would never fix themselves.  
"Alan, hold up a minute."  
"What is it? We'll miss our target if we don't get moving."  
"Back there, what you saw,"  
"It's fine Eric. You can flirt with whoever you want. We aren't together anymore remember."  
"I remember."  
"See then it's fine. Now come on."  
Alan started walking again so they could catch their first target. He was glad they were at the point where they could work together though that was hard at times to. He missed seeing Eric after work, he knew he was flirting with others while he stayed home or went to a bar with Ronald on occasion. He never got trashed like he did that one time and he didn't flirt with others. He still felt he wasn't that good at it and he wasn't trying to find someone. He still had to get the deed altered; he had been too busy for a relationship.

Finishing up Alan sat down for a second to look over everything before they headed back for the night.  
"Alan."  
Looking up he saw Eric holding a tea out for him.  
"Thanks." Taking it from him he took a sip before placing it next to him so he could check the list.  
"Alan."  
"Hmm?"  
"So do you have a new place yet?"  
"Not yet, I'm deciding still." Not really, he hadn't looked since the one day. Again he tried to figure out why he was hesitating.  
"I miss you. You should come over one day for dinner."  
"You haven't been home much, extended missions."  
"I know, I'm done for awhile though."  
"Oh."  
"So, come over for dinner."  
"Okay. That sounds nice."

Once they got back and finished their paperwork Alan followed Eric to his house. It always felt strange to be here. Eric hadn't changed anything; he left everything the way they had decorated when they moved in. They held small talk while Eric cooked as they always did. That was all they managed to do when they got together, have small talk. Both knew it felt strange but until both completely let go and moved on this was as good as it was going to get.  
"Is there anything I can do to get you back?"  
"Eric."  
"I miss you Alan. I know I messed up and nothing I do will ever let me forget that. I'm trying to move on, I hoped missions would help but they don't, nothing does. Please Alan, please let me back into your life. I'll do anything you ask. You're struggling to move on too, right? That means we should be together. We made sense together, we were both truly happy together."  
"Maybe you're right, but I don't know how I can take you back. How do I know you won't flirt with someone else if you drink or that you'll trust me when I go out without you? That is what I have to think about now."  
"Please Alan, let me try."  
"I don't know Eric. I really don't know."  
The rest of the meal was strange for both of them now and once they finished Alan left. He didn't like staying too long and now after their talk it was strange to stay and ignore what they both were thinking about. Both wondered if they could try to get back together but Alan wasn't sure how they could forget what happened.

Back home Alan moved the box he packed from Eric's so he could sit on the bed. He really should put it in storage for right now. Not sure what was in there exactly he opened it and pulled a few things out. It seemed to be things he had collected when reaping. Little things from London he had liked and brought back with him as the times changed. Going to put it all back he noticed something else, what was his books doing in this box? Pulling them out he saw they were photo albums. Opening one he couldn't help but flip through it as he saw pictures of his time with Eric. That was right, once cameras took off Eric bought one and decided to record the years. He hated that camera, the flash always blinded him.  
"Hey Alan, are you hungry?"  
Ronald came into the bedroom doorway to see Alan looking through something. "What's that?"  
Hearing Ronald he held it up, "photo album of me and Eric, and some of you. And no I ate already."  
"That's cool, is that from Eric's camera?"  
"Yea."  
Ronald wasn't going to say it and hear Alan's denial but he could see them getting back together again. It was clear as day that he still loved Eric. Those two were both being stupid; Alan needed to learn what "second chance" meant.

Alan went to lunch not surprised to see the guys waiting for him. He thought about skipping but he had no real excuse to. He wasn't that hungry for anything but that didn't mean he couldn't sit with them. Eric kept bringing up them getting back together when they were alone; he still wasn't sure if that was what he wanted. How could he be sure this wouldn't happen again? He didn't want to have his heart broken again.  
"So I'm thinking a group date tonight. Haven't had one in ages."  
"I'm down."  
"I'll go to Ronald, sure."  
"Seven at Berlitz. Table nine."  
"Okay." Both said in unison before looking away from each other. Ronald looked at both of them while he tried to take a drink.

Group dates were sort of stupid, nothing but flirting and drinking, lots of flirting and drinking. Alan slid in further down the bench as Eric sat next to him.  
"Was it this bad last time?"  
"Yea."  
"I'm sorry."  
Realizing what Eric said he looked over at him and reached for his face. Before he touched him it dawned on him, what was he doing and quickly moved and fixed Eric's hair.  
"Sorry, that was driving me crazy."  
"What do you say we get out of here and do something else?" Seeing Alan was closer than he had been in months, and had reached for him he figured now would be the best time to try and get him back.  
"Sure."  
Knowing Ronald wouldn't notice that they left they started walking down the street deciding what to do now. Going to the park they started talking and soon they were laughing. Eric was messing around making it hard to believe that they had barely talked for months.

Eric walked Alan to Ronald's place as it started getting really late. Everyone from the group date would be heading home soon anyway.  
"Alan, thanks for spending the night with me. I messed this."  
"Me too."  
"Are you free tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow? I think so why?"  
"Would you go out with me tomorrow? You know like a date. Not like tonight with all the alcohol but something,"  
"Sure."  
Eric was speechless for a moment; he couldn't believe Alan agreed so easily. Especially since he had been trying so hard for him to agree for so long now.  
"Really?"  
"Yes I am. I would love to go out with you tomorrow. Like a date." Smiling at his copy of Eric's words they both stood there smiling like nervous children.  
"So, tomorrow. I'll meet you at Nova around seven?"  
"Sure. I'll be there, Nova at seven."  
Watching Eric turn to leave he yelled after him.  
"Hold on I want to give you something. Unlocking the door to the house he ran into his room, grabbed a folder and ran out.  
"Here, this is yours."  
"Huh?" Opening it he saw it was the deed to his house. He forgot Alan had it still. So much for the great mood he was in. Getting ready to close it something caught his eye.  
"You didn't remove your name."  
"I kept putting it off. Deep down I guess I hoped we could get back together. If I changed it then I was really letting you go and I didn't want that no matter how much I said it."  
"Alan."

Ronald noticed Alan sitting up in the living room.  
"You guys have fun together? I know you left with Eric, I saw you leave."  
"We have a date tomorrow."  
"I knew you two couldn't stay apart forever. You two are soul mates." Seeing the blush on Alan's face he crashed beside him.  
"Alan! You two hooked up didn't you!"  
"No! No I wouldn't go that fast even with Eric. No, he kissed me when I told him I didn't want to let him go forever. Ronald, I think I'm falling back in love with him."

0o0o0o0o0o

I am hoping to get chapter 6 up tomorrow after 8 But I learned tonight that I may be working till 9:30 so I don't know if I can update tomorrow. I shall try and beg and plead with my brother to do so I promise. Please review and keep reading.  
~femalefigher~


	6. Chapter 6

**Happiness**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Getting through work was a nightmare, all Alan kept thinking about was tonight. How it would go, what they would do, would it go well, would they slowly lead into what they once knew? Finally able to punch out Alan headed home to shower and change. Nova really wasn't fancy but it was more upscale than Berlitz. Plus this was his first date in a long time he wanted to look and feel his best. Sure he had dated Eric before but this was a very important night, he had to look sharp.

"Nervous?"  
Ronald leaned against the bedroom door watching Alan get ready.  
"A little. I was this nervous on our very first date as well."  
"Think of it as just dinner with a friend, that's what I do. And you seem lost."  
"I should have gone shopping. Most of what I own is work clothes and lounge around the house wear." Going through the dresser he noticed he owned most of the same things. Nova wasn't really a suit and tie place but he refused to go in sweats.  
"I might have something you can try."

Eric saw Alan enter the restaurant from where he was sitting and tried to patiently wait as the hostess brought him over. Watching him sit down he was really glad he showed. He feared he would change his mind all day.  
"You look good Alan, I ordered wine for us already I hope that's okay."  
"You do too. And it's fine." Eric did look really good he had his jacket off and just a blue button up shirt. He couldn't see his pants but it was probably his favorite pair of black jeans. The ones he saved for days he needed to dress semi-formal.  
"I never knew you liked sweater vests."  
"It's Ronald's; I think I need to go shopping."  
Eric started laughing making Alan laugh too. This seemed to be going better than they thought it would. They had easily gotten past the awkwardness and the simple feeling of being near each other started to settle in. Seeing the waitress bring over the wine Alan noticed the label right away. It was his favorite white wine.  
"You didn't have to, I know you find it too fruity tasting."  
"It's no big deal. I don't think it's terrible." He could tell Eric wasn't so much trying to impress him as he was trying to show he remembered things like his favorite wine, that he really appreciated him.

Dinner had gone well in both of their books. To them it felt like old times. Alan could feel that he was the only one Eric saw as he was the only one Alan saw. Unsure what to do next they walked the streets together enjoying the company of the other. The cold weather quickly brought them to a coffee shop as Alan started shaking.  
"I can't believe you didn't bring a jacket."  
"I didn't think it would get so cold. I thought I would be fine with the sweater and long sleeves."  
"Want my jacket?"  
"No, the tea is enough, besides then you'll be cold."  
"Stubborn as ever."

After killing some time doing little things together and just talking they decided to call it a night. They didn't have to stay out all night to know the date went well.  
"I had fun, thank you for convincing me to do this Eric."  
"Me too, and you're welcome. I want to take you somewhere Saturday night but I'm telling you now, bundle up."  
"Okay I will, where should we meet?"  
"I'll pick you up."  
"Oh okay, I can't wait."  
"Good. Good-night Alan." Leaning down he kissed Alan goodnight before they parted ways. Alan loved feeling Eric's lips on his own.  
"Good-night Eric." When they pulled away he could feel heat in his cheeks. At least his face would be warm for the walk home.

Getting home he sat near the fireplace while Ronald asked for details. He never thought he would care this much. Telling him they already had a second date planned he could see Ronald was excited for him. Maybe he was right, maybe he had needed time and to see that they were meant to be together. Well whatever the reason was one thing was for certain, he couldn't wait for Saturday. He couldn't wait to see Eric again, to be alone with him.

Hearing a knock at the door he let Eric in before grabbing his coat.  
"Hope you're ready for this."  
"I'm excited to see what you have planned and I took your advice on bundling up. I bought a heavier coat."  
"Good, you'll need it."  
Giving a quick greeting to Ronald they headed out. Alan was a little surprised to say the least when they went to the dispatch. What were they doing here? Taking Eric's hand they used the portal and went to London.  
"What's this?"  
"It's ice skating."  
"I know that but, I mean."  
"You told me you always wanted to try it and during one of my extended missions I learned of this place. I figured why not."  
"I don't know how."  
"Me either, come on it will be fun I promise." Taking his hand he brought him to the seller for tickets and skates. Alan was a little hesitant, he had never done this before, he would probably do nothing but fall and there were a lot of people here tonight. Once they were ready Eric took his hand and together they hit the ice. Using each other they gained their balance and slowly started to move. This wasn't so hard.  
"I think being who we are helps." Alan looked over Eric's shoulder to see people falling as they entered the ice. Whatever the reason was Alan was glad he could move without falling. Though, he couldn't figure out how to stop. After a couple of hours and only falling twice in an attempt to avoid someone and stop they stopped to eat a little something at one of the booths nearby. Alan was glad he bundled up, his legs were cold from falling but at least his upper body was still warm.  
"Glad I convinced you?"  
"I am, thank you."

Three weeks of dating and going out when they could they decided to say they were back together. Not that everyone didn't already know but it was now official. Both saw how happy they were together and how much they didn't want to be without the other. The time apart had been a good thing overall for them. It showed them that even though they had been together for so many years that didn't mean they could be taken for granted. They needed to always cherish the relationship; Eric would never let Alan go again. He couldn't, being without him for so long he noticed he felt incomplete. He had been so close to Alan he forgot they weren't just best friends but lovers as well. Never again would he forget.

Alan sat next to Eric at his house watching the snow fall. Feeling Eric wrap his arm around him to pull him close he rested his head on his shoulder.  
"What will it take you to move back in with me?"  
He had been asking him to come home for a couple of weeks now and Alan kept saying no. they were happy together so why was he hesitating? What was he waiting for?  
"I'm just not ready yet to come back."  
"What can I do to prove to you that I won't lose you again?"  
Hearing the question and gentle yet stern tone Alan looked up at Eric's face before pulling away.  
"I want a promise from you that you won't flirt with anyone else. Even if you're drunk you won't flirt with any woman, or man, that comes up to you."  
"That's it?"  
"What do you mean 'that's it?' That's a huge problem for you. It's why we broke up in the first place, remember?"  
"I remember. But all you want from me is a commitment?"  
"Yes. I also know how scared you are of them. You told me that when I first met you. It's the reason I hesitated dating you back then. I didn't want to be part of your flings."  
"You were never a fling. But I can't believe you remembered that."  
"I remember _most _of what you told me about yourself."  
"So you really want me to promise you?"  
"Yes."  
"Now?"  
"Well eventually would be great." Slouching with his arms crossed over his chest and he legs crossed he stayed a seat cushion away from Eric. He really wished he saw how serious he was about this. He wasn't joking, he really wanted Eric to promise him he wouldn't flirt with others anymore.  
"I promise."  
That was it? Sighing Alan uncrossed himself and stood up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Home for the night."  
"Alan, what did I do?" Following him into the kitchen he saw him grab his coat.  
"I can't take you seriously and obviously your treating this like a joke."  
"I can't,"  
"I know! Look, I'll see you at work tomorrow."  
Walking out he left Eric standing there."  
"…just say it just yet."

The mood Eric put him in stayed with him the rest of the night. Sitting in the kitchen he started going over some stuff for work. Ronald could tell he was ticked about something as his pen was pressed hard onto the paper. How his handwriting was still perfect he would never know.  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"That stupid, uh, he such an idiot! He asks why I won't move back in with him. I finally tell him and he treats it like a joke! I mean I was just asking him for a promise to stop flirting not like I asked him to marry me or anything! God he is such a jerk! The least he could have done was take it seriously."  
Ronald sat and listened to Alan ran about Eric, yep, those two would last forever.

By the time Alan worked with Eric again he dropped the attitude. No point in holding on to anything, nothing would change.  
"Ready to head back?"  
"Go on ahead I have to do something first."  
"Eric, what could you have to do in London?"  
"I'll tell you later."  
"Am I still coming over tonight?"  
"Yea, I won't be that long."  
"Alright see you later than." Leaving Eric here he went back to the society to finish up and punch out. He worried about what Eric was doing but he knew he had to trust him for the relationship to work.

They couldn't believe they were going out to celebrate being back together for three months. Alan still hadn't heard Eric promise him to not flirt with others but figured it would take more than a few months for him to say it. So long as it didn't take years he really didn't care. Finishing their meal they walked to Northfield Park to enjoy the night, though it was cold out. Sitting by the frozen fountain they rested against each other before walking hand in hand again. Seeing the bridge they walked halfway before stopping to look over it. Alan loved this spot. He would always come here when he had been sick. It was a great place to think and enjoy nature.  
"I am so glad you took me back. This has been the best three months in a long time."  
"This has been a wonderful time."  
"Alan?" Turning him towards him he held both of his hands firmly yet gently in his own.  
"Eric?" Worried about what he was doing he waited to see what happened.  
"I want you to know something. I love you; I would do anything for you. I won't give you up a second time, to anyone or for anything. I messed up but I won't again. I promise you Alan I'm yours forever if you'll have me. No more flirting with anyone. So Alan I need to ask you." Dropping down on one knee he pulled out a little black box from his coat pocket. Alan already had his mouth as the box was taken out and opened.  
"Will you marry me?"

0o0o0o0o0o

Technically this is the last chapter but I will post an epilogue tomorrow. It will go Up by 10pm. Thanks for reading. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	7. Epilogue

Happiness  
Chapter 7  
Epilogue  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
The wedding was a simple one, just the two of them and Ronald as a witness. The ceremony they had waited until until the spring came. Both hoped to have it outside, the sky was bright in the sky and the flowers were booming it couldn't have been more perfect. When they were planning a fellow reaper brought up that he had been a minister before he came here so they had him lead the ceremony. Weddings weren't that big of a thing here so it took a little to get a certificate written up but they had that done too. Neither really needed any of this, they were happy with just getting rings but figured if they make it an actual wedding they might as well.  
Being allowed to kiss each other, being officially married gave them such a feeling of love and bliss. They were truly forever together. They kept the line about 'till death do you part" because they would never die thanks to Eric so that meant they would never part. As Alan was brought closer by Eric's arms he could feel such love and joy and gentleness coming from them while they told him they were never letting him go. Eric had made his promise, his commitment to him and was never going to break it.  
After the ceremony the three of them went to Rexam for lunch and a celabortary party. It was the nicest place up here and since they were dressed for it they figured why not. Eric opened the champagne and Alan watched as it just missed his head.  
"Eric you should really wait twenty four hours before trying to kill him." Ronald was full blown laughing as Eric apologized to Alan again and again while making sure he was okay. Settling down they toasted and started ordering some food to start with.  
"And to think all of this and all I ever wanted was a serene promise. I never even thought of marriage. "  
"We'll I guessed I was raised differently. "  
Both looked at Eric with their eyebrows raised before they all started laughing.  
"So did you guys take each others names?"  
"No, Ronald have you put our names together? They sound terrible together no matter which way you place them. " Alan reached for a carrot dipped of while he watched with Eric as he tried to put it together.  
"Yea they don't sound right either way. "  
That night, after they ate and parted ways with each other they went back home. Alan had slowly started moving his things back in over the last few months. Though he hadn't slept over due to Eric's request.  
"Close your eyes. "  
"What did you do to my bedroom?"  
"Just close your eyes. "  
Closing his eyes he let Eric guide him into the room.  
"Okay open them."  
Opening them he saw Eric had added photos of them throughout the room along with little things they had collected while being together.  
"Oh wow, Eric look at this."  
"I wanted to show you how important you are to me and our time together. Forever is the the same without you."  
"And now you can never get rid of me."  
Moving closer to Eric he had him drop his head so he could kiss him easier.  
"And I wouldn't have it any other way."  
That night they for lost in each other. Taking in the other's body as if they had never seen it before. To them they hadn't, this all new, they loved the other with new eyes.  
"So, have I given you the promise you were looking for?"  
Eric whispered in his ear As he kissed his face and working his way down. He could feel Alan blushing under him, he loved doing that too him. It has been so long since he felt Alan, he wanted to savor these moments. Forever together didn't matter when they were, when they only this moment.  
"I love you Alan. "  
"I love you too. "  
"Thank you for taking me back. "  
"Thank you for promising me to always be mine."  
Smirking at Alan, Eric brought lips together.  
Oo0o0o0o0  
Okay this is the last chapter and was also typed on my phone. I'm sorry if it sucks I will properly fix it tomorrow.


End file.
